


How To Make A Snow Angel

by orphan_account



Series: One Direction Slash One-Shots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Older Harry, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's older than Niall. So of course, he eventually had to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Make A Snow Angel

Niall pressed his face into the window, watching the little white snowflake dance from the sky, eventually landing softly onto the thick blanket of snow covering the ground. He turns around, the goofy never leaving his face. "'Arry! Hurry up ya slowpoke!" He waits at the front door, shuffling his feet. He could just meet Harry out side, right? 

Just as he reaches a hesitant hand up to open the door he hear the clomp clomp of Harry walking down the stairs. When he reaches the bottom he flashes Niall a friendly smile, he's missing one of his side teeth but Niall likes that. "C'mon now, wha' are you waitin' for, Niall?" He mutters are 'sorry, Haz' and after fumbling for a second he gets the door open.

When Harry and Niall get outside they're hit with a blast of cold air and bits of snow. After having a snowball fight with Louis and Zayn - the older boys from across the street - they're a bit tired. Well, Niall's a bit tired. But Harry doesn't want to leave him all alone. They're laying in the snow watching Louis and Zayn make a snowman in their front yard. Niall's curled into Harry's side, his bright pink nose shoved into Harry's coat while Harry wraps a protective arm around the younger boy.

The curly haired boy hears a small "Haz?" Harry realises it was Niall and looks down at the boy struggling to not fall asleep right were they are. "Yea, Nialler?" He whispers.

"H-how do you make a snow angel?" Harry smiles because Niall's just his favorite person in the world right now, and maybe he always will be. It doesn't matter that Niall's in first grade and he's in fourth. Niall's his best friend, and if people think he should 'hang out with older boys'. That's their problem.

"Don'tcha know?" He chuckles "ya gotta kill a snowman."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open.
> 
> -A


End file.
